


untitled

by aukusti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukusti/pseuds/aukusti
Summary: How do you love someone with the sun living inside of them?





	

How do you love?

Nico was frustrated. With himself, with the situations he’d been put in to even have to ask himself this.

He thought his infatuation with Percy had been love. It must’ve been, if Nico risked himself five hundred times over just to save him. Later on he realized it was just that, though: an infatuation, and a desire to be seen.

But now...there’s Will. And Will is one of the best people Nico’s ever met.

Nico didn’t know how to handle this. He felt at home with Will, more than he ever had with anybody. Will, who despite everything Nico does or says, sticks around. Will, with his delicate hands and kind demeanor yet fierce attitude.

The real question for Nico was this: How do you love someone who has the sun living inside of them?

Because Will was so beautiful and bright, regardless of the many times Will has denounced this claim. Who is, and always will be, in Nico’s eyes.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking so hard that there were dots when he opened his eyes again.

It was the day after Valentine’s. Will was sleeping peacefully next to him and all Nico could do was stare at him as these thoughts went through his head.

He decided not to think about it any further, knowing that if he did he would send eventually decide to isolate himself. That was the last thing he wanted, to leave Will here in this bed by himself while Nico roamed the strawberry fields with nothing but his thoughts. That, and he knew the strawberries would probably die if he even approached them.

Nico turned his back to Will’s sleeping frame, fixing his gaze on the drawn, black curtains. At that exact moment, Will stirred and seemed to reflexively reach out for Nico, and made a discontent noise when he wasn’t immediately within his reach.

“I’m right here,” Nico said instinctively, not wanting a drowsy Will to worry about him.

Will hummed and Nico turned, Will’s bright blue eyes there to greet him. His hand seemed to move by its own accord, reaching to comb through Nico’s hair as his eyes slipped shut once more.

He was gentle. More gentle than anyone had ever been with him, and it drove Nico up a wall. He cared so much, and Nico didn’t know how to process that, because, well, who would ever care for him of all people?

“Hey,” Will said. His voice was soft and laced with sleep, but Nico could sense the hint of worry in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Nico replied out of habit, and then let out a loud sigh. “I’m fine.”

“I thought we weren’t doing this anymore.” Will sat up and stretched his arms over his head, and then let them fall back down. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Nico stared at him, refusing to speak. Will sighed. “Doctor’s orders, Nico, remember?”

Nico cracked a small smile at this which Will noticed instantly, and visibly perked up. A few more silent moments passed. “So,” he finally said, a clear resolution evident in his voice. “Talk to me.”

"I’m sorry,” Nico blurted out. He immediately felt like an idiot.

Will raised an eyebrow. “What for, exactly?”

He cast his eyes downward and shrugged. “Yesterday.”

“But nothing… ooooohhh.” And that’s when things seemed to fall into place for Will.

And that’s the thing. Will was right; nothing had happened yesterday. It was Nico’s fault, even though he pinned it on Cupid; Will knew this.

Nico was brought out of his thoughts as Will just clapped his hands together and said, “Well!” before throwing his arms around Nico unexpectedly. “We can still make the best of today, so…”

 _I love him_ , was what Nico thought. The thought came so naturally it surprised him and left him momentarily breathless.

He loved Will.

There was no right way to love someone, but, well… Nico was going to try.

Will was looking up at him, an expectant smile on his face. Nico gave a small one in return, and Will’s smile stretched out into a grin.

They both must’ve had the same thought, as Nico leaned down and Will stretched his head upwards until their lips met in a kiss.

It was the day after Valentine’s Day, and Nico di Angelo was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this yesterday, two days after valentine's, but i hope it's not too late for this...please feel free to send me headcanons/requests!


End file.
